Oh no, prongz and padfoot have a msn!
by prongfoot
Summary: Oh no, prongz and padfoot have a msn! GOD HELP US ALL!....
1. The Great discovery of MSN

**oh no, padfoot and prongz have a msn!!**

Hey ppl! this is my first fan fiction, so i hope you enjoy it!

It is a story about James Potter (prongz) and Sirius Black (padfoot). They made an msn!! Oh no!!

In later chaprters i might add Remus Lupin (moony) and Peter Pettigrew (wormtail).

enjoy...

Oh by the way:

_James Potter's writting also, known as Prongz_

and

**_Sirius Black's writting, also known as padfoot or paddy_**

Enjoy this fan fiction!

* * *

**_hey, prongzie_**

_hey paddy_

**_guess what?_**

_what paddy_

**_I made a msn_**

_really?_

_**I know, how cool!**_

**_and I'm chatting 2 u rite now!!_**

_really I didn't notice (SAYS SARCASTICALLY)_

_**how smart can you get prongz?**_

_**??**_

_I don't know paddy_

_**when do you no anything prongz? just tell me?**_

_I'm insulted paddy_

_**good, now I'm happy**_

_you…….you……..dog_

_**you...you...slytherin!**_

_you snape look alike!_

_**oh, u didn't!**_

_yeah i did_

_**U SLYTHERIN PRINCE!**_

_why are you talking about yourself paddy?_

_**hmm...**_

_**I'm not talking bout my self...I'm chatting to my self, U IDIOT!**_

_huh_

_**U SLYTHERIN QUEEN!!**_

_You belong in slytherin paddy_

_you love slytherin_

_**not like u though**_

_yeah because I hate it_

_**you slytherin wannabee**_

_well….u…._

**………………………………**

_u love snape!_

_anyway..._

_**U LUV LUCY (Lucius) Malfoy! You Malfoy lover!**_

_**ha**_

_ewww_

_no way mate .. I'm straight_

_**the truth hurts sometimes prongz**_

_STRAIGHT!!_

_**you have to let it out**_

_**lol**_

_I'm not like u_

_paddy_

_always flirting with slughorn_

_**yea exactly, your not like me so your gay!**_

_naa your gay_

_**lies! Lies! Why all these lies Prongz?**_

_I like Lilly evns ..(but don't tell her )_

_if you do I'll kill you!_

_**y??**_

_she hates me mate!_

_**I thought you always wanted to tell her**_

_noooooooo_

_she has to like first_

_**cool! Thanks for telling me, I'm sending her an owl rite now**_

_I'll send snape and slughorn one .. from you_

_so much of a friend you are_

_**fine I won't...sheesh!**_

_good __doggy_

_**flee**_

_where are u paddy_

_**y?**_

_**in your house**_

_**in the next room**_

_ok then_

_**y??**_

_no reason_

_**tell me**_

_no_

_**fine, don't!**_

_I will then!_

Blackdoghotmail

_**...**_

_Shit, I mean, no I won't!_

_**fine, don't!**_

_so, about the dragon idea .. we can have one at hogwarts_

_**yay...**_

_**where should we keep it??**_

_room of requirement .. or in one of the secret passageways that haven't been used for a while or those spare rooms we found_

_we have to ask moony_

_**I was thinking bout putting the dragon on wormtail's bed, that'll give him a fright!**_

_naa he'll end up telling_

_**and were the hell is moony and wormtail??**_

_donno .. moony is at his house and wormtail is somewhere_

_**oh**_

_**well you know I am right next to you! Look to your right!**_

_**Blackdoghotmail**_

**_lol!_**

_we have to go to diagon ally tomorrow_

_owww_

_don't kick me and run_

_**lol**_

_**well tough lick, I did**_

_I'll kill you_

_**I'll murder you**_

_but i can't be botherd moving_

_**who can?**_

_**probably moony**_

_yeah_

_**brb**_

_ok_

_**bak**_

_where did u go?_

_**uummm…..lets just say……water……yea that's it**_

_.. guess what_

_**oh no, what?**_

_guess what I stole from your room_

**……………………_._**

_I loocked my room, so bad luck_

_**wat……did….u….steal!!**_

_I stole your teddy_

_**NOOOOOO, HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT PINKIE!!**_

_it was under your pillow_

_I was snooping_

_**NOOOO, I TOLD U HER NAME**_

_and I'm going to keep it in my room and because my door is locked you can't get it_

_that's what u get for kicking me_

_**well, guess what I stole from your room**_

_**??**_

_what??_

………………

_**UR BARBIE DOLL!**_

_its not a barbie_

_its a muggle action figure_

_so shut up and give it back_

_**yea and on it is written fairytopia! **_

_**Hahahahahaha!**_

_noooooo_

_**bad luck,I put it in grimmauld place**_

_it's an action figure .. I tell you_

_**sure...sure**_

_**it's locked, only I can open it**_

_i'm gonna show PINKIE to the whole school now .._

_and you will be a laughing stock_

_so ha_

_**guess what else I stole??**_

**…………………**

_**the bra you stole from lily!!**_

_**ill show it to the whole school! hahahahahahah!!**_

_nooooooooooooo_

_I didn't steal it_

_**oh yes u did!**_

_and it's not hers_

_**oooooh, I will soo tell lily**_

_noooooooo_

_I won't give you your wand back_

_**hey!**_

_**I WONT GIVE YOURS BAK EITHER!**_

_DAMN IT_

_**lol**_

_I WON'T GIVE YOU YOUR HW BAK_

_SO HA_

_**good, then you can do it for me!**_

_**less for me**_

_naa .. but I'll only give it to you before class .. so then you'll get a detention_

_and i won't give you your boom_

_**NOOOOOOOO**_

_I am evil aren't I?_

_**I wont give your's either then**_

_now give back my stuff_

_**I wont if u wont**_

_you give mine back first_

_**no! you!**_

_or I'll tell anna that your dating maria behind her back_

_and lisa_

_**and I'll tell lily you had it with someone one else**_

_and kerry_

_noooooo_

_**thats even worse**_

_I'll tell Snape that you love him_

_**I'll tell Malfoy you love him**_

_well tough luck .. his final year was last year_

_**I'll send him an owl, and he'll come running after you**_

_I say truce_

_(for now)_

_**ok**_

_**Truce**_

_what are u doin __now paddy??_

_**reading fan fics**_

_**People are saying shit about us**_

_**U?**_

_same, what the hell? I was just reading a fanfiction of Snape and Lily! Ewwwwwwwww!_

_**lol**_

_anyway .._

_do u have any funny fanfics_

_**not really**_

_**only this one**_

_aww_

_**WELL THEN READ IT!**_

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER!**_

_**prongz, are u still there, or are u dead...**_

_**SAY SUMETHING PRONGZ**_

_i'm dead_

_**yay...**_

* * *

**So?? Did you enjoy it?? Now please R-E-V-I-E-W!!**


	2. The weirdest conversation in the history

Hey Guys ...

sorry it took so long ... this is the second chapter

BTW ..(by the way ...)

because i have added more ppl in the stories ... i have put the name of who wrote what next to it ...

eg..

J James Potter also known as prongz or Jimmy

S Sirius Black also known as paddy

M/L Remus ... i chose M for moony his nick name and L for Lupin .

L/E Lily Evens

oh and with the MSN names .. they are pretty simple so u can figure out who's is who's

thats about it ... hope u lyk it ..

* * *

secret-rat

shaggy-dog has been added to the conversation

JP.head.boy marauder has been added to the conversation

Hey Paddy- J

Hay Jamie - S

Stop calling me Jamie and u spelt hey wrong - J

Shut up Jimmy - S

wolf-4-eva has been added to the conversation

Hey Moony nice msn - J

When did u make an Msn Moony?? - S

… A while ago - M/L

Yeah idiot - J

Well lily doesn't love u so…. HA - S

Shut up u a slughorn lover - J

U snape look alike -S

U gay snape look alike that loves slughorn -J

Well … … … Ur … … … Ur … a … gay snape look alike who loves slughorn - S

How dare u Sirius … u crossed the line there, how can u call a straight handsome, popular guy like me 'a gay snape look alike who loves slughorn' I can't believe u wrote that … and u call ur self a marauder… hang your head in shame Sirius … - J

But … But … but … it was only a joke … James... I didn't mean it … I swear - S

What a sick joke ... I'm surprised that my so-called 'best friend' is such a revolting person … disgusting Sirius - J

PRONGZ … PLEASE DON'T BE MAD. I AM SOOOOO SORRY … I'LL MAKE IT UP TO U I SWEAR …PLEASE FORGIVE ME MATE … - S

Paddy … u ummmm do noe that James tricked u rite … that he said that u were a u gay snape look alike who loves slughorn … first … rite?? - M/L

SHIT - S

Moony u didn't have 2 tell him u noe -J

I guess so … but I just finished my holiday homework and decided to participate in Ur conversation… - M/L

How dare u trick me James … I am very disappointed in u r are supposed to be my best friend … and u call ur self a marauder. I'm ashamed … very ashamed … - S

Yeah … but It was funny… but yes I do call myself a marauder …don't u?? - J

Huh … y doesn't it work on u … the blame thing … don't u feel bad ?? - S

Nope. - J

Really (I don't really care … just adding to the convo) -M/L

Y not … - S

Because … that trick is made for idiotic ppl. Like Serious (trying not to make it so obvious that he means Sirius)…l besides. It's only a crime if its not true paddy … don't u noe anything - J

Oh … that makes … sense … what an idiot that Serious person must be - S

… (Idiot ) - J

…(I agree) - M/L

Wait a minute … Hey Prongz that was mean … I'm not an idiot … or ugly …(like snape) - S

Oh so u r gay paddy - J

… I'll pay u when we get to skool .. prongz -M/L

huh y are u giving him money … - S

we made a bet in another convo … and he said that u would forget to say that Ur straight … I betted against him … because I didn't think u were that stupid … - M/L

Hey … I AM NOT GAY … - S

U say that now that Ur secrets out paddy - J

It did take u a while padfoot … - M/L

…. Just wait JIMMY …I will get u for this - S

Sure sure how my door is locked - J

… Yeah Padfoot … even if we could do magic… u don't even now a Alohomora - M/L

... I DO 2 ... - S

THEN PROVE IT ... - J

what id i don't want to Jimmy ... - S

he doesn't noe ... - M/L

I thought u were supposed to be on my side not JIMMY'S ... - S

no i'm not apart of this - M/L

yeah paddy and STOP calling me Jimmy - J

Well … JIM... JIM… I have Ur doll … - S

Gryffindor-girl.101 has been added to the conversation

NOOOOOOOOO u can't - J

Have - J

My -J

Lily -J

Doll -J

Yeah I do and I have the doll u named James, …Alex and Samantha (u and lily's son and daughter) - S

But - J

My - J

Lily - J

Yes Potter ?? - L/E

Lily ?? - J

Yes ?? - L/E

LILY ?? - J

YES ?? - L/E

When did u get added to the convo ?? - J

POTTER… I thought we hade already established that I joined the convo … y are u such an idiot …?? - L/E

haha u tell him lil - S

Don't call me lil Black - L/E

Hello Lily … - M/L

Hey Remus … - L/E

Y are u so nice 2 him - S

Yeah (agrees quietly…still confused about how lily was added to the conversation) - J

Because unlike u he is .. polite and sensible … - L/E

And we're not ? - S

No Ur not - L/E

Hey - J

Hay - S

U spelt hey rong again paddy - J

Well u spelt wrong rong prongz .. - S

Naa that's msn slang … - J

Oh … then so is hay ... - S

Ok I'm out of here …. U guys are too weird …but before I leave I want to ask u a question … - L/E

Anything my sweet Lily Flower - J

Not u POTTER and call me that its disturbing L/E

y do u hang around such losers Remus ?? - L/E

… I really don't know .. but in any case .. they need someone to baby-sit them anyway … -M/L

lol - L/E

that's not very nice … what do u thing Prongz - S

that was not very nice indeed Paddy … I think that moony should sit in the corner … -J

Shut up the both of u -L/E

Thanx lil - M/L

No problem Remus - L/E

Hey .. how come he gets to call u lil and we don't - J

Get over it potter … y don't u go play with Ur dolls - S

(Sob, sob) that was mean Lily - S

Well I'm sorry Ur such a WIMP - L/E

….. - S

…. "

… "

.. "

. "

.. "

… "

…. "

….. "

…. "

BLACK WILL U CUT IT OUT - L/E

… - S

BLACK - L/E

I don't lyk u - S

Well bye Remus … see u at skool - L/E

By lily - M/L

What about us - J

I though u were crying and playing with Ur dolls and Black is sulking because I told him off… - L/E

… Meenie - S

what r u in 1st grade ?? - L/E

oh Potter btw … why the hell is ur dollies named Lily Potter, James Potter and Alex James Potter and Samantha Lily Potter … cause look I noe u like me and all but this obsession has to stop … its creepy - L/E

is it that obvious - J

no … Remus and Black were telling me about it in another convo its pretty sad Potter … - L/E

well bye -L/E

oh and be nice to Snape … - L/E

But he was mean 2 u -J

and he called u the "M" word - S

Both of u grow up and .… BE NICE TO HIM POTTER … U 2 BLACK - L/E

Gryffindor-girl.101 has left the conversation

Some friend's u guys turned out to be - J

I told u… I would get u back , Jimmy … u noe wat … revenge is sweet - S

Ok so I understand Ur motives .. but what about u moony - J

I was bored … and it was pay back for the Christmas incident. - M/L

Well I gotta go bye - M/L

wolf-4-eva has left the conversation

Yeah prongz .. mum is calling us for dinner - S

U mean my mum - J

Same same - S

Lol - J

Bye c u at dinner mate - S

Shaggy-dog has left the conversation

Hey wormtail …I didn't noe u were in this convo … - J

secret-rat has left the conversation

Wormtail … - J

Well that was just odd - J

JP.headboy.marauder has just left the conversation

* * *

so thats the end of that chapter ... but there are still more to come so please review and stay tuned for who knows what the next chapter will hold ...i noe i don't


	3. A secret shamefully revealed

**Hey! im back again! i hope you enjoy my third chapter! it's longer as you can see!**

**I changed the msn way. it's way more easier to read now**

**here it goes...**

**By the way for those who dont know what noe means in the fanfic, ot means know. its just msn slang.**

**and lol means Laugh Out Loud**

**sooooo...**

* * *

**Second Chapter- A secret shamefully revealed**

**James Potter:** Hey paddy

**Sirius Black: Hey prongzie**

**James Potter:** What are you doing?

**Sirius Black: Oh nothing much except for BURNING YOUR FAIRYTOPIA DOLL!! MUHUHAHAHA!**

**James Potter:** Um…….padfoot, you really need some rest because your

burning pinkie because my doll is not in your room, I stole it while you were sleeping with pinkie!

Hahahahaha!

**Sirius Black: Oh, nooooooooo!! Pinkie, I'm sooo sorry, you little**

**cutie, beautiful,little teddy!**

**Oh yes you are, oh yes you are!**

**James Potter:** Wow! God help me!

**James Potter:** Hey! Why do I smell something burning?PADFOOT??

**Sirius Black: Umm….what? Don't look at me like that!**

**James Potter: **You Idiot! I'm not looking at you, im chatting to you!

**Sirius Black: What ever! Don't chat to me like that!**

**Sirius Black: Any ways! Guess what?**

**James Potter:** What?...wait let me guess! Is your answer going to tell me why I smell something burning?

**Sirius Black: Yea!...I'm burning fairy Lily princess (your fairytopia lily look alike!)**

**James Potter: **What? What!! NOOO! HOW DID YOU KNOW HER NAME!

**Sirius Black: Because it was written across fairy Lily princess' chest ! OMG! Is that the same bra that I stole from your room, that you stole from one of the girls last time? But you used a shrinking charm on it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**James Potter:** (Blushes furiously)

**Lily Evans has been added to the conversation**

**James Potter:** YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW?! But if Lily finds out!

**Lily Evans:** If I find out what?

**James Potter:** PADFOOT, I HATE YOU!!

**Lily Evans:** IF I FOUND OUT WHAT??

**Peter Pettigrew has been added to the conversation**

**James Potter:** Sheeesh! Calm down! I was talking about another Lily………..uummmm…..my cousin!

**Lily Evans: **James Potter, Im not that dumb! Even Peter Pettigrew can figure out that your lying!

**Peter Pettigrew: He is? Wow! And I believed you all this time!**

**James Potter:** Seee! Wormtail believes me! So should you!

**Remus Lupin has been added to the converstaion**

**James Potter:** SIRIUS BLACK! STOP ADDING PEOPLE!!

**Lily Evans:** That's it! If you don't tell me I'll leave the conversation and never talk to any of you four!

**_Remus Lupin: __Hey! What happened I just came! Hey! What did I do! Why aren't you talking to me! I'm innocent!_**

**Lily Evans:** Sorry Remus, your so called friends have something to tell me and they won't!

_**Remus Lupin: **__**Oh, is that so! Fine! Padfoot if you're a man tell Lily what you two kept secret from her!**_

**Sirius Black: Sorry Moony but you will need to try harder than that to make me betray my friend.**

**James Potter:** Ooohhhh, goooood little doggy!

**Lily Evans: **doggy??

**Sirius Black: Ummmm……ummmm…**

**James Potter:** It's just a figure of speech! Right paddy?

**Sirius Black: Ummm……..yea!**

**Lily Evans:** Anyways, are you going to tell me or what??

**James Potter:** Tell what? (looking innocent)

**Sirius Black: Prongz, you don't have to write that! It makes it looks more obvious idiot!**

**James Potter:** Shut up! I want to type it like that!

**Lily Evans: **SHUT UP AND TELL ME!

**_Remus Lupin: __Lily let me handle this! I can read them like a book!_**

**James Potter:** OOOOOOHHH!! NOOOOOOO! PADDY WE'RE BOOKS NOW! (CRY)

**Sirius Black: NOOOOOO! HORRIBLE! HOW COULD YOU MOONY, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND! (says drammaticly and cries)**

_**Remus Lupin: **__**(sigh)**_

**Lily Evans:** Oh, great you made them cry (sigh), SO ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR WHAT??

_**Remus Lupin: **__**don't worry Lily, I'll try again. Padfoot, if you aren't gay then tell Lily.**_

**Lily Evans:** Does that really work?!

_**Remus Lupin: **__**ofcourse It does! Check it out**_

**Sirius Black: uuuuummm……… this is soooooo tempting. Sorry prongz! Forgive me**

**James Potter:** SIRIUS BLACK! YOU TRAITOR! I HATE YOU! YOU GAY DOG!!

**Lily Evans:** _dog_??

**Sirius Black: WELL I WONT BE WHEN I TELL EVANS!!**

**Lily Evans:** Then tell me sirius!

**Sirius Black: OMG! You called me by my first name!**

**Lily Evans:** YES I DID! NOW TELL ME YOU DOG!!

**Sirius Black:dog? When did you find tha- oh right it's a…….figure of speech! hey! Prongz, shes just like you, calling me a dog!**

**Lily Evans:** TELL ME BLACK!!

**Sirius Black: Black is such a racist word**

**Lily Evans:** UUUUUHHHHH!! SIRIUS BLACK! TELL ME!

**Sirius Black: why say black? its such a racist word! **

**James Potter:** you already said that, you idiot

**Sirius Black: shut up prongz!**

**Lily Evans:** If you don't tell me I'll tell the whole school that your gay!

**Sirius Black: fine, fine! Sheeeesh!**

**James Potter:** DON'T YOU DARE!!

**Sirius Black: Prongz has another doll that looks just like you as a fairy and he wrote fairy Lily princess some where that you would not like to know and there's more to it!**

**Lily Evans:** OMG! That is sooo sweet and funny! Hahahahahahahaaha! Where did he write my name, plase tell me!

**James Potter:** PADFOOT!! PLEASE! AS YOUR FRIEND, PLEASE DON'T! (looks miserably)

**Sirius Black: Fine, sorry Evans, I can't see prongz like this! I'm not saying anything else**

**Lily Evans:** First of all, you cant even see James you idiot and secondly, I wonder what poor Anna, Lisa, Maria and Kerry will do if they find out your gay?

**James Potter:** omg, you called me by my first name! Well she has a point paddy! (looks at the laptop miserably)

**Sirius Black: fine (sigh) prongz wrote your name on the fairytopia doll which he named fairy Lily princess………**

**Sirius Black: ………………………………………………**

**James potter:** (heart beating extremely fast)

**Sirius Black: (heart also beating fast and breathing heavily)**

**Peter Pettigrew: cool can I join in?**

**Peter Pettigrew: (eats chocolate cake)**

_**Remus Lupin: **__**(reads a book while waiting for the horrible, dramatic secret to be unrevealed)**_

**Lily Evans:** ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH THE DRAMATIC EFFECTS! NOW SPILL IT BLACK!

**Sirius Black: I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE RACIST TO ME!**

**Peter Pettigrew: I still don't get it! What is it supposed to mean?**

**James Potter:** Lol! I get it!

_**Remus Lupin: **__**I get it too, but it's not funny you idiots! **_

**Sirius Black: never mind! When do you ever get what anything means wormtail?**

**Lily Evans:** SHUT UP AND TELL ME!

**Sirius Black: sheesh! God! Why didn't you just ask me in the first place, no need to get angry Lil!**

**Lily Evans:** UUUUUHHHHH! DON'T CALL ME THAT AND I DID ASK AND YOU KEPT CHANGING THE FRICKEN SUBJECT!

**Sirius Black: WOW! Evans knows how to swear! I never imagined the day when Evans would swear!**

**James Potter:** I'm impressed! I like the new Lily now!

**Lily Evans:** (blushes) SO ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR NOT!

**Sirius Black: fine, prongz wrote your name on the dolls……………….**

**Sirius Black: ……………………………………………………………….**

**Sirius Black: ……………………………………………………………**

**Lily Evans:** Sirius Black! We have already been through that now SAY IT!

**Sirius Black: fine, he wrote your name on the dolls boobs!! well there is more but if I tell you prongz will kill me!**

**Peter Pettigrew: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!**

_**Remus Lupin: **__**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

**Lily Evans:** WHAT!! IS THAT SO JAMES POTTER?

**James Potter:** yes………… (looks shamefully at the floor)

**Lily Evans:** I told you that this obsession has to stop, potter!

**James Potter:** I know…………….

**Lily Evans:** Then why continue??

**James Potter:** because……………

**Lily Evans: **yes………??

**James Potter:** because……………….

**Lily Evans:** I'm not going to wait all day you noe, so spill it

**James Potter:** fine, but don't hate me for saying this, but I……..

**Lily Evans:** you what?...?

**Sirius Black: just say it prongz (watches amusingly) **

**James Potter:** shut up paddy…………because…..i love you Lily………

**Lily Evans:** Is that so James Potter?

**James Potter:** yes, that is so

**James Potter left appears to be offline**

**Peter Pettigrew: poor prongz, im gone!**

**Peter Pettigrew has left the conversation**

**Lily Evans:** aaaaaawwwww! That is sooo sweet! But why?

**Sirius Black: that's for us to know and you to find out!**

_**Remus Lupin: **__**(sigh) what padfoot is trying to say is that we do know but we promised not to tell.**_

**Lily Evans: **why? I have never seen James so embarrassed, actually I have never seen him embarrassed!

**Sirius Black: Sorry, but I already betrayed prongz so I will never try to betray him ever again! So its not going to work this time**

**Lily Evans:** Oh, is that so? Ok, but how are your girlfreinds going to react to the truth now?

**Sirius Black: I don't care, unless I got James as a freind I don't need any girlfrinds!**

**Lily Evans:** God! I never knew that this will come out of you! So this is serious!

**Srius Black: yes, this **_**is **_**sirius! And it's Sirius nor serious!**

_**Remus Lupin: **__**Idiot! She wasn't saying your name!**_

**Sirius Black: what ever!**

**Lily Evans:** so…….are you going to tell me or what? You do noe that if you tell me it will be better for James?

**Sirius Black: fine…..i guess it is**

**Sirius Black: we don't know. Out of all the girls he picked you... he must be crazy**

**Lily Evans:** HEY! What are you trying to say about me Black?

**Sirius Black: im only joking! God! We don't noe why, out of all the girls who are trying to get his attension, he pickes, the one who doesn't even care about him! **

**Lily Evans:** aaaaawwwwwwwwww! Next time you see him tell him im sorry………and…………..

**Sirius Black: and………………come on tell me, im gonna see him now at lunch time…………….**

**Lily Evans: **(sigh) I cant believe im saying this, but tell him…….tell him……..i love him too!

**Sirius Black: wow! I never knew that will come out of you Lil! ARE YOU YOURSELF ANYMORE? ARE YOU UNDER THE IMPERIUS CURSE?**

**Lily Evans:** shut up Black and DON'T CALL ME THAT, ONLY REMUS AND JAMES CAN!

**Sirius Black: That's not fair letting them both except for me! Hmmmmmppppphhhhhhh! (whimpers quietly)**

**James Potter:** Oh shut up paddy, don't be jelous and I love you too lils

**Lily Evans:** HEY WHEN DID YOU GET IN THIS CONVO! THAT IS NOT FAIR! Did you hear everything we said?? (blushes)

**James Potter:** yes I did, Lils and I love you too! (kiss)

**Lily Evans:** aaaaww! I love you too (kisses back)

**Sirius Black: eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww! Im outta here, too much ickly love goin on!**

**James Potter: **so its not disgusting when _you _do this_?_

**Sirius Black: naaaaa, actually it's not, I just don't like seeing other people do that!**

**Sirius Black appears to be offline**

_**Remus Lupin: yea. Me too!**_

**Remus Lupin has left the conversation**

**James** **Potter:** uuuuuumm……paddy it doesn't work anymore since I done it so it's not cool anymore, so we noe you are reading this, and we do noe that your waiting for us to do something!

**Sirius Black: damn………how come it works for you and not for me, everything I do isn't cool anymore! Hmmmmmppphhh!**

**James Potter:** yea…..you used to be cool paddy, but not anymore!

**Sirius Black: shut up, you flee**

**Lily Evans:** (sigh)

**Lily Evans has left the conversation**

**James Potter:** look what you made her do you, idiot!

**Sirius Black: dumbass**

**James Potter:** sock

**Sirius Black: sock?**

**James Potter:** yea sock

**Sirius Black: fine! You malfoy lover!**

**James Potter: **(sigh) paddy we have been through that many, many times before, it's become a routine now.

**Sirius Black: I noe but it's still fun, isn't it?**

**James Potter:** no, it isn't!

**Sirius Black: what happened to you prongz? you used to be cool!**

**James Potter:** paddy, I already said that so think of new things (if you can)

**Sirius Black: what ever! Im gone**

**James Potter:** fine ditch me! I dare you! (looks at the laptop with puppy eyes)

**Sirius Black: fine I will!**

**Sirius Black has left the conversation**

**James Potter: **omg! He actually left, what a friend!

**James Potter has left the conversation**

* * *

**so that is all for the third chapter! hope you enjoyed it!**

**The third chapter will be published god knows when!**

**so now R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	4. The most random coversation

* * *

Hey guys ...

sorry this chapter took so long but i had exams and even then i kept putting it off .. but finally i have returned with a completely random conversation between our beloved marauders and a few extra ppl ...

before you start reading a few things to keep in mind ...

**What I say goes says : **this is James ... its him msn name

**Blakdog says :**Sirius is like always boasting about his animaugs ( still not sure if i spelt it rite ) form in him name

**Gryffindor girl 101 says:** this is none ther than our dearest Lily Evans

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says:**this is remus lupin ... their msn names are fairly obvious to guess ... btw .. i noe its lame .. but i couldn't think about another msn name ...

**Longbottem1001 says: **this is Frank longbottem ... if ur wandering how he comes up in this chapter then u'll just have to wait and see

**ALICE4EVA says:**this is the most obvious one ... Alice soon to be Longbottem

ok u have to also be aware of the slang i used in this chapter

like :

lyk : like

c ya : see you

noe : know

ect ... now u may read on my dear readers

* * *

**What I say goes says :**

Hey Paddy

**Blakdog says :**

Hey Prongz

**What I say goes says :**

What r u doin ??

**Blakdog says :**

The usual looking through your room , can't find good though …

**What I say goes say:**

Sounds fun

**Blakdog says :**

It is … btw what is your magical safe's code … I tried lily, Lilly flower and everything else that associates with lily but it won't open

**What I say goes say:**

Its Lily James Potter

**Blakdog says :**

Oh that's why.. I forgot to put James in-between Lily and James …thanx Prongz

**What I say goes say:**

Shit … forget I said that …hey … why are you in my room btw … get out NOW

**What I say goes say:**

PADFOOT

**What I say goes say:**

WHERE ARE U

**What I say goes say:**

YEAH U BETTA BE GONE

**What I say goes say:**

I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH MY SECRET SAFE WHICH IS UNDER MY BED

**Blakdog says :**

Thanxs prongz … I was joking about finding it .. but now that I noe …

**Blakdog says :**

…this is goin to be fun …

**What I say goes say:**

What's gonna be fun ?? What are you doing … what the hell are u goin to do?? PADFOOT ….

**Blakdog says:**

Well………

Let's just say that you'd better be nice to me from now on … cause I noe your dirty little secret which is even worse then you liking Lily … ….

**What I say goes say:**

Padfoot … be best-est friend in the whole world … ummm …. U wouldn't … do anything mean to your bestest friend ever …. Would you ….

**Blakdog says :**

Donno prongz … depends on how nice you are to me … I love black mail … maybe that's why my last name is black …

**Blakdog says :**

Where are you btw … nobody's home except me … ur parents went to diagon ally to do some shopping …so where are u ??

**What I say goes say:**

… what do u noe btw …

about my … mmm secret … … …

**Blakdog says :**

First tell me where you are …

**What I say goes say:**

I'm ummm at moony's house … yep that's it …

**Blakdog says :**

Where are you really …

**What I say goes say:**

u… u think I'm lying ??

**Blakdog says :**

Yes

**What I say goes say:**

Well I'm not

**Blakdog says :**

No where are u … tell me

**What I say goes say:**

… … I have to go …now

**Blakdog says :**

… tell me or else … I tell everyone about your big secret

**What I say goes says has left the conversation **

**Blakdog says :**

Git .. I'm gonna tell everyone ur dirty lil secret PRONGZ ….

I WILL TELL

**Blakdog says has signed offline **

* * *

**What I say goes says:**

Hey guys

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

Hey James, Remus …

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says: **

Hey James , Lil where did u guys go and where the hell is Sirius

**What I say goes says:**

Oh about _Him_

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

What about _Him_

**What I say goes says:**

Well u guys remember how you guys played that trick on me where you guys (mostly… well it was basically SIRIUS ) told Filch that I loved him … well lets just say that I decide to get him back for that … hehe

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says: **

What did you do James ??

**What I say goes says:**

Do u guys really wanna noe ?

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

Yes

**What I say goes says:**

Really ??

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says: **

Yeah

**What I say goes says:**

Are you sure ??

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

JUST SPIT IT OUT POTTER

**What I say goes says:**

Well … I wrote a pretend diary .. where I wrote that I was gay .. and how I really like Snape and how I had a really big crush on Sirius himself … ect it just goes on lyk that basically …

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

That's idiotic

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says: **

Just plain stupid

**What I say goes says:**

Why what's wrong with it ?? … I though it was brilliant

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

But your just making your self look lyk an idiot james …

**What I say goes says:**

HUH ??

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says: **

James if you planted a diary which says ur gay .. then … if he tells people .. then ur skrewed …

**What I say goes says:**

Oh .. is that all … soz .. I forgot to tell you that the diary is sirius's and that I bewitched it to … make it show Sirius my fake one … while it show's everyone else he show's it too … sees his … smart aren't I ??

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

Well you could have told us that earlier

**What I say goes says:**

I said I was sorry

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says: **

…

that was pretty smart … who gave you the idea and taught you the spell ??

**What I say goes says:**

I can think of a plan like that myself u know … I'm not stupid

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

…

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says: **

No comment

**What I say goes says:**

U guys suck …… but if u need to noe … u noe Frank longbottem's girlfriend Alice .. she's one of ur friends Lil … well although she usually ignores me .. the other day I was telling her and frank about what I was planning to do to sirius for all the pranks he has played on me … and she told me that she will help me because he cheated on her friend Laura Desser for some Raven claw girl who was a yr older and really ugly .. so she was planning to get him back for doing that to her friend .. so we joined forces (for this one time … using our common goal "embarrassing Sirius" to make us into a great team ) … it was pretty fun ….

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

James … u should have told me …. That you were _hanging around_with _ALICE_

**What I say goes says:**

Hey Lils are u jealous ??

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

Of course I'm not James potter ur an arrogant tool

Just because u like me … it doesn't automatically mean that I like you ok …

**What I say goes says:**

That sounded pretty defensive

Didn't it Remus ??

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says: **

Hey keep me out of this … ok

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

Don't call me Lils potter

**What I say goes says:**

Oh so its potter now .. what happened to James ??

Lil ur so jealous

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

I TOLD U NOT TO CALL ME LIL OR LILS AND I'M SO NOT JEALOUS …JUST BECAUSE U CHOSE TO SPEND MOST OF UR SUMMER _**HANGING**_ AROUND WITH_** ALICE**_ … I DON'T GIVE A SHIT …

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says: **

Ur on ur own James .. see u at skool IF u live that is

**What I say goes says:**

What a great friend you are … and with so much moral support too …

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most has left the conversation .**

**What I say goes says:**

Lily look I like you I really do and I'm admitting to it .. but if you can't admit that you like me too then there can never be anything between us … and I would do anything for us to be together …

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

ANYTHING ??

**What I say goes says:**

Yeah ANYTHING LILY

U NAME IT …

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

Then tell me what you think about Alice , do u love her .. is she hot … have you been checking her out ..?? and u better be truthful JAMES POTTER

**What I say goes says:**

Well Alice is UGLY … MEAN …and BITTER , I haven't been checking her out .. lyk I would she is nothing special …

**Longbottem1001 has just appeared online**

**Longbottem1001 says :**

POTTER WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT _MY ALICE_ ??

**What I say goes says:**

Well technically I didn't say anything about her …

**Longbottem1001 says :**

POTTER WHEN THE SKOOL YR STARTS AGAIN HEAD BOY OR NOT UR A DEAD MAN

**What I say goes has just signed offline**

**ALICE4EVA has just signed in **

That was fun … we should do it again some time … getting back Potter and Black all in the same day … I feel soo good

**Longbottem1001 says :**

That was fun wasn't it

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says: **

Very although I don't think they will see it like that

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

Who says we are gonna tell them

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says: **

Bye guys I have to go .. this was such a random conversation we just had

**ALICE4EVA**

Oh Remus before u go remember we never had this conversation ok

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most says: **

What conversation Alice??

Lol

Bye guys

**After dark, when the moon shines is the time I fear most has left the conversation **

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

Yeah I have to go As well

U noe Alice that I had my doubts about this prank but it was pretty fun

C yaw later guys

**Gryffindor girl 101 has just left the conversation **

**Longbottem1001 says :**

Me too Alice love yaw … remember birches and broomsticks 9.00 sharp tomorrow

Kk

Bye

**Longbottem1001 says has just left the conversation **

**ALICE4EVAhas left the conversation **

* * *

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

Hey James u still there ??

**What I say goes says:**

Yeah

U noe I love u rite lils

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

I noe potter I noe

Just tell me u have a plan

**What I say goes says:**

Do I ever

But I'll tell u tomorrow

LOVE U MY SWEET LILY FLOWER MASTER OF MASS DISTRUCTION

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

BYE JAMES

U BETTER HAVE A GOOD PLAN

**What I say goes says:**

I DO

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

What the hell is it then ??

**What I say goes says:**

Well lets just say that they will all pay for trying to make a fool out of james potter …

I may need to go to the joke shop in Diagon ally though …trust me this yr is gonna be one hell of a yeah

**Gryffindor girl 101 says: **

Please tell me… JAMES

**What I say goes says:**

trust me this yr is gonna be one hell of a yeah

**What I say goes has left the conversation **

**Gryffindor girl 101 has signed out **

* * *

ell that was Our 4th chapter of oh no Prongz and padfoothave msn ...

hope u guys lyked it

... tell me what you think ... and tell me how i can improve for the next chapter ...any type of critasism is alowed

thanxs

prongfoot


	5. The show

**Hey ppl again! Sorry it took a long time. It's because I was just so busy. Anyways, here we are in the fifth chapter.  
I would like to thank all the people who have; reviewed, put me on story alert and especially to those who have put me on their favorite storys list. That means soo much too me (sniff sniff).**

**Here is the fifth chapter………………**

**By the way I have changed the names because they were too long so;**

**James : prongz4lyf**

**Sirius : blackdog**

**Lily : Gryffindorgirl**

**Alice : mrsLongbottom**

**Moony : fullmoon**

**Frank : Longbottom4lyf**

**Severus : Snake4lyf**

**Dumbledore : Dumbledore**

**McGonagall : tabbycat**

**Tonks : TonksDorasamething **

**OK here it goes……………………**

* * *

**The show!**

* * *

**prongz4lyf  
**Hey, paddy (hehehehehehehe)

**blackdog  
**hey prongz

**prongz4lyf  
**So? Did you find mu secret safe?

**blackdog  
**yea (hehehehehehe)

**prongz4lyf  
**Did you show every one?

**blackdog  
**Well………lets just say that I showed them the right one! Hehehe!

**prongz4lyf  
**Huh? W-w-what right o-one?

**blackdog  
**Idiot, you don't have to write like that. You're not talking!

**prongz4lyf  
**whatever! Yea, what did everyone say?

**blackdog  
**You will find out sometime………hehehehehehe……………

**prongz4lyf  
**Didn't they say anything about you?

**blackdog  
**Why? The diary is yours!

**prongz4lyf  
**Oh, I can't hold it anymore. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT DIARY WAS YOURS BUT I BEWITCHED IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**blackdog  
**Prongz wha……………ooooooooohhhhh! That diary! Why didn't you say so!

**prongz4lyf  
**uuummmmm…………what _that _diary? Isn't this the part where you're meant to scream like a girl like you usually do?

**blackdog  
**HEY! How do you know I scream like a girl? (blushes)

**prongz4lyf  
**uuuummmm…………let's just say that when I went out yesterday I stayed for a couple of minutes and set a little prank .

**blackdog  
**OH SHIT! That was you! You're the one that made the door creak?

**prongz4lyf  
**Yea! And you nearly made me deaf from that loud scream!

**blackdog  
**Shut up! Anyways Thanks for keeping my 'diary' for me. WHEN IT WAS YOURS IN THE BEGINNING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I bewitched it to show mine only to you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**prongz4lyf  
**What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! PPPPPAAAAADDDDDFFFFFFOOOOOOOTTTTTT! THAT HAD ALL MY SECRETS!

**blackdog  
**I know! That's why I did it! Oh yea, I also has how you sole that bra from one of the girls you had it with! Hehehehehehehehe! Oh yea it also has how you had a little crush on Dumbledore!

**prongz4lyf  
**HEY! That was just once!

**blackdog  
**Twice!

**prongz4lyf  
**Whatever! I'm calling everyone to deal with you! So I'm telling on you, paddy! HAHAHA!

**blackdog  
**What can't deal with it yourself. Sulk, wimp! Go tell your mummy too!

**Gryffindorgirl has been added to the conversation**

**Blackdog  
**Oh, add her first!

**mrsLongbottom has been added to the conversation**

**fullmoon has been added to the conversation**

**Longbottom4lyf has been added to the conversation**

**Longbottom4lyf  
**hey

**mrsLongbottom  
**hey

**fullmoon  
**hey

**Gryffindorgirl  
**hey

**prongz4lyf  
**hey guyz. Sirius stole my diary. You noe the one I bewitched. Yea, it turns out he bewitched it in the first place to show his so I only can see it!

**Gryffindorgirl  
**WWOOOOOOO! Go Black!

**prongz4lyf  
**LILS!

**Gryffindorgirl  
**What? AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**prongz4lyf  
**B-but you let me last time!

**Gryffindorgirl  
**So? Just shut up!

**fullmoon  
**Are you actually that dumb, prongz? You knew Sirius always makes your plan backfire if the prank is for him!

**prongz4lyf  
**Not always! In our last conversation I left a prank that made Sirius scream like a girl! Hehehehehehe!

**fullmoon  
**Yea, because he was too busy watching………………let's just say………something!

**blackdog  
**Huh? Oh, what………ummm……………thing

**fullmoon  
**Paddy, you're watching it right now!

**blackdog  
**W-w-what are you talking about moony?

**prongz4lyf  
**What's it called moony?

**fullmoon  
**hehehehehehehe…………poor Sirius

**blackdog  
**Moony you know that I'm your best buddy, right? You wouldn't try to humiliate you most lovable friend (unlike some people (looking directly at James' name)), would you?

**fullmoon  
**actually, I would! It will be pay back for all the times you gave me wedgees!

**blackdog  
**Aaaaahhhhh! Good old wedgees!

**fullmoon  
**Stop changing the subject! Paddy here………………watches……………wait……I need more people to know! James do you have any more contact? Everybody! Add as many contacts as you can!

**Dumbledore has been added to the conversation**

**Snake4lyf has been added to the conversation**

**tabbycat has been added to the conversation**

**TonksDorasamething has been added to the conversation**

**blackdog  
**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**tabbycat  
**How in the world did you get my email?

**prongz4lyf  
**Professor, we are the marauders! We can do anything!

**tabbycat  
**Then I am sure, Mr. Potter, that you can do another detention!

**fullmoon  
**Paddy, you didn't have to add Tonks! She was on your contact list!

**blackdog  
**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN I CANT TAKE HER OUT!

**TonkDorasamething  
**Shut up, Sirius Black!

**blackdog  
**Is there no limit to your rudeness, Nymphadora!

**TonkDorasamething  
**DON'T CALL ME THAT SIRI!

**fullmoon  
**OK! Enough! People I have brought you here to tell you what padfoot here watches in secret! MUHUHUHAHAHAHAHA!

**blackdog  
**Moony! You are really scary when you do that!

**Dumbledore  
**OK! What does Mr. Black here watches that is soo very humiliating, Mr. Lupin?

**blackdog  
**(puppy eyes) (PUPPY EYES)

**fullmoon  
**That's not going to work, paddy! HAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHEHEHE! He watches…………………………

* * *

**Did you like it? If you have any suggestions on what Sirius watches then REIEW! I already have something in mind but it's kind of crap! And it won't hurt if you give me better ideas! NOW REVIEW!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
YAY! REVIEWS!**


	6. Dirty lil secret

Hey again guys …

Hey again guys …

Sorry about the wait … I have been so lazy in writing this chapter but I finally got around to it …after much nagging from my friend .. I have now finally finished this chapter hopefully you won't have to wait this long till the next one …ok now onto the story but first :

**James: prongz4lyf**

**Sirius: blackdog**

**Lily: Gryffindorgirl**

**Alice: mrsLongbottem **

**?? : Dirtylilsecret**

**Frank: Frank4Alice**

**Severus: snapethepotionsmaster**

**Dumbledore: NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak (Nitwit, Blubber, oddment and tweak)**

**McGonagall: Transfigurationisn'tforthelighthearted (transfiguration isn't for the light hearted)**

**Tonks: TonksDorasamething**

**Mrspotter: ALICE?? **

**Markus Filet (The Hogwarts newspaper writer): Hognews**

**Verna Palookas (the Hogwarts gossip queen): Vernano1**

**prongz4lyf: Hey guys do you know who "Dirtylilsecret" is because this person added me a few days ago and now he/ she is online **

**Blackdog: They didn't add me **

**MrsLongbottom: they added me **

**Gryffindorgirl: me 2**

**Frank4Alice: same here **

**Blackdog: Lets add this Idiot and find out who the hell he is … ok **

**Gryffindorgirl: BLACK … it may be a she … that could also be one of the reasons he / SHE didn't add you **

**Blackdog: naa IF it were a girl she'd be all over me …**

**Gryffindorgirl: black why are you so full of yourself **

**Blackdog: just because the only guy who has ever looked at you twice was prongz, doesn't mean you have to be jealous , we can always meet in a broomcloset after practice one day Jamesii would never know .**

**prongz4lyf: BLACK YOU BETTER BE KIDDING **

**Blackdog: its not my fault if your girlfriend wants me prongs, have you seen the way she acts around me when your not around , and the way she's always starting at me ,but I can't blame her .**

**prongz4lyf: BLACK **

**mrspotter: he isn't lying Potter, she does act strangley around him **

**Gryffindorgirl: WHAT !!**

**prongz4lyf: LILY ??**

**mrspotter: but you know James … I really like you , and ummm since Lily likes Black , what about you and me ??**

**prongz4lyf: really … cause the only reason I started to date lily is because I really like you and I wanted you to notice me …**

**Blackdog: what ??**

**Frank4Alice: ALICE … POTTER … am I the only one who noticed Alice's msn name change … MRSPOTTER?? WTF !!**

**Gryffindorgirl: James … your not serious are you ??**

**prongz4lyf: yeah I am .. sorry … but think of it this way , now you can date Sirius **

**Gryffindorgirl: ok then … I can't believe I actually dated you … so Sirius HONEY how about it … just you and me ??**

**Blackdog: hell no woman …. Ok maybe … how about you and me in a broom closet first day of school ??**

**Frank4Alice: hey guys … I think Black is serious **

**Blackdog: of course I am SIRIUS … who the hell would I be if I wasn't **

**Gryffindorgirl: BLACK … we were ALL joking … **

**prongz4lyf: yeah paddy .. sorry but you defiantly have to stay away from my woman ok ..**

**Gryffindorgirl: JAMES !! ….. I'm not UR WOMAN **

**prongz4lyf: so u'd rather be PADDY'S WOMAN **

**Gryffindorgirl: no … I'm not anyones property … I am LILY EVANS … GOT THAT POTTER **

**Blackdog: haha ur woman hates you **

**prongz4lyf:BLACK THERE"S NO REASON TO BE JELOUS … BECAUSE I'm DATING LILY …OK SHE JUST DOESN"T LIKE DOGS **

**Gryffindorgirl: Dog's ?? **

**prongz4lyf: yeah … ummm…. cause of his msn name " black dog .." which reminds me …lets add that guy / girl "dirtylilsecret " and ask them who the hell they are …ok **

**Dirtylilsecret has been added to the conversation **

**Blackdog: who the hell are you and why did you add these losers and not me … well I think you're a guy but lily says you may not be and that I'm just saying that you're a guy because you didn't add me which may be true Because if you were a GIRL you would be all over me like chocolate on a hotdog .**

**prongz4lyf: way to be subtle paddy … (sarcasm intended … just for you small incompetent mind to register… also so you get the fact that I wasn't complementing you )**

**mrsLongbottom: CHOCOLATE on a HOTDOG ??**

**Frank4Alice: yeah that is a bit weird **

**Gryffindorgirl: so what your saying Black is that she will be as FAR AWAY FROM YOU AS POSSIBLE … right **

**prongz4lyf: LMFAO … nice lil's**

**Blackdog: SHUT UP … it tastes nice together ok …JUST LEAVE ME ALONE … **

**Frank4Alice: someone's embarrassed **

**Blackdog: Why is it that in every conversation we have you guys gang up against me …**

**prongz4lyf: its fun **

**Blackdog: hey where's Moony … he normally say's something **

**Snapethepotionsmaster has been added to this conversation **

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak has been added to the conversation **

**Transfigurationisn'tforthelighthearted has been added to the conversation **

TonksDorasamething has been added to the conversation

Hognews has been added to the conversation

Verna.no.1 has been added to the conversation

**Blackdog: who the hell added all these people …**

**Dirtylilsecret: I did **

**Blackdog: lyk I asked before WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ??**

**prongz4lyf: … yeah who are u ??**

**Gryffindorgirl: uh huh …yeah who the hell do YOU , think you are just adding people in our conversation .. that not very nice … gosh … your so random … why the hell did you do that …. OMG …. Who t5he hell are all these people … and why did U ADD them to our conversation….**

**Blackdog: HUH …**

**Frank4Alice: hey LILY … your ranting on but yeah I agree with lily even though she kept repeating everything she said but i don't mean to be rude or anything but you can't just add random people to OUR conversation .**

**mrsLongbottom: HEY REMUS …. **

**Blackdog: HUH … AGAIN **

**Gryffindorgirl: yeah now I'm really …**

**prongz4lyf: confused …**

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak: HELLO .. young Hogwartians ..**

**Transfigurationisn'tforthelighthearted: who ever added me into this discussion better have a good explanation or else. **

TonksDorasamething: … Professor it was probably Sirius who added you , so you really shouldn't punish everyone else .

**Snapethepotionsmaster: BLACK … why the hell did you add me to you stupid pointless conversation??**

**Blackdog: yeah rite … lyk I would wanna talk to you … SNIV**

Hognews: this is getting confusing ..

Vernano1: yeah .. I'm leaving …

**Dirtylilsecret: actuall I added you all to the conversation , because I have something very important to tell you all …, so if you all don't mind staying just a bit longer .. I will elaborate. **

**prongz4lyf: where did you go Moony … you were going to tell us something a few days ago and then it said that your account isn't valid … and u went offline **

**Blackdog: yeah … umm .. that was strange … it was lyk someone hacked into you account and deleted it …..not that I would know about that … yeah … **

**Dirtylilsecret: actually that is what happened … so now infront of all these random people , I'm going to reveal Sirius's deepest darkest secret ever … about what he was watching ….**

**Blackdog: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Dirtylilsecret: oh look … someone is trying to hack into my account again .. welli'll just have to send a virius to that persons computer , it will shut down their computer … **

**Blackdog has left the conversation …**

**prongz4lyf: MOONY … U CAN'T TELL THEM … MY SECRET …**

Hognews: James he wasn't talking about you … although that would be interesting …

**prongz4lyf: no that was Sirius … his computer was coincidentally shutdown …**

**Transfigurationisn'tforthelighthearted: ENOUGH WITH THIS MEANINGLESS CHATTER … MR LUPIN … CONTINUE …**

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak: now now , Minerva your making it seem that your actually interested in Mr. blacks secret … **

**Transfigurationisn'tforthelighthearted: of course I am , Albus … I could make the boy behave in class and actually do his homework .**

**mrsLongbottom: exactly like black mail …. We could make him behave and stop being so idiotic …**

TonksDorasamething: yeah we could control him

**prongz4lyf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**prongz4lyf: yes … … COME ON MOONY … btw alice how did you know that it was Moony(aka. Remus for you foolish mortals ) **

**mrsLongbottom: well while you guys were fighting I decided to talk to him …**

**Gryffindorgirl: yeah … that would have been smart …**

**Snapethepotionsmaster: when did you join this conversation lil ??**

**Gryffindorgirl: HEY SEV … yeah I was already oin this conversation .. I was just getting rid of petunia … she was trying to read over my shoulder … it was getting annoying so I told her I would hex her if she didn't leave … then she screamed and my parents came and there was a BIG argument about me threatening her …. OMG SHE IS SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN …**

**Frank4Alice: hey lily … you're ranting on again …**

**Gryffindorgirl: Rite... soz...**

**Dirtylilsecret: ok is EVERYONE finished … so I can tell you what Sirius watches … **

**Gryffindorgirl: yeah …**

**Snapethepotionsmaster: … OBVIOUSLY EVERYONE HERE WANTS TO NOE EXCEPT BLACK …**

**mrsLongbottom: COME ON **

**Frank4Alice: ALREADY**

TonksDorasamething: we are waiting …

**Transfigurationisn'tforthelighthearted: MR LUPIN …**

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak: the suspense is building ….**

Hognews: yeah … I can see the headline now … Blackmail against BLACK … it could work

Vernano1: OUT WITH IT NOW … … I have rumors to spread …

**prongz4lyf: … NO , you can't do this to a fellow marauder … **

**prongz4lyf: tell us … **

**Dirtylilsecret: ok … Sirius watches …. **

DIRTYLILSECRET HAS LEFT THE CONVERSTAION ….

**prongz4lyf: WTF …**

TonksDorasamething: OMG

**Gryffindorgirl: OMG HE LEFT **

Vernano1: HELL NO

**Blackdog has been added to the conversation **

**Blackdog: well I'm back **

_**WELL THAT"S THE END OF THE CHAPTER … how ..did you lyk it .. good right … it's a bit of a cliff hanger .. lol don't worry ..I'm not that evil … you can keep reading on now … **_

DIRTYLILSECRET has been added to the conversation

**Dirtylilsecret: soz .. my computer signed me out … ok .. Sirius watches …**

**Snapethepotionsmaster: COME ON WE DON"T HAVE ALL DAY ….**

**Dirtylilsecret: ok he watches …. DORA THE EXPLORA … AND ...**

**Gryffindorgirl: OMG .. AND ?? there's more …**

**Blackdog: … look I only watch it because … its … exiting ... you never know whats going to happen .. and if SWIPER does something or steals something its suspenseful ok … wait what else do you know..**

**Dirtylilsecret: … well I know that you watch Fashion runway boy version ,**

Vernano1: FASHION RUNWAY … BOY VERSION... OMG … wait isn't that the show that … wait is it the Norwegian version ??

**Dirtylilsecret: YEAH **

Vernano1: OMG EWW … doen't they do nude photo shoots and talk about hair care products and how to take care of their hair ??

**mrsLongbottom: yeah it is …**

TonksDorasamething: so you really are gay Sirius …

**Blackdog: NO .. ITS N OT LYK THAT … I SWEAR … I ONLY WATCH IT FOR THE HAIR CARE TIPS …**

**Snapethepotionsmaster: COUGH GAY COUGH … sure sure … next your going to tell us that plucking your eyebrows is manly …**

**prongz4lyf: nice one .. SEV … I never though I would see the day that I praised you .. but .. thatw as pretty clever … **

**Frank4Alice: yeah and its even funnier because he actually does pluck his eyebrows **

**Blackdog: its manly ok …**

**mrsLongbottom: SURE IT IS … **

Vernano1: what ever lets you sleep at night … well I have a rumor to spread so c ya ..

Vernano1 has left the conversation

Hognews: yeah I have to write an article about this … bye

Hognews has left the conversation

**Blackdog: I'll get you MOONY just you wait … I'm gonna get you good … **

**prongz4lyf: what are you gonna do … tell him all about Dora's exiting adventures …**

**Blackdog: I'm going to kill you … just you wait …**

**Snapethepotionsmaster: well this has been fun … but I think I better leave .. btw black nobody in this conversation is as challenged in their gender as you … ( meaning that they aren't gay ) … potter .. so is this a truce ??**

**prongz4lyf: yeah... For now... **

**Snapethepotionsmaster: well bye then **

**Snapethepotionsmaster has left the conversation **

**Transfigurationisn'tforthelighthearted: thank you MR LUPIN …**

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak: yes I'm afraid I must leave .. this has been one exiting conversation .**

**Transfigurationisn'tforthelighthearted has left the conversation **

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak has left the conversation **

**mrsLongbottom: yeah bye guys … I have holiday homework to start .**

**mrsLongbottom has left the conversation **

**Frank4Alice: hey I better go 2 .. bye **

**Frank4Alice has left the conversation **

**prongz4lyf: so that leaves the 4 of us …**

**Blackdog: I guess .. that wasn't very nice MOONY …**

**Dirtylilsecret: ….**

**Gryffindorgirl: BYE GUYS … DORA THE EXPLORER .. LMFAO ..**

**Gryffindorgirl has left the conversation …**

**prongz4lyf: down to three … **

**prongz4lyf: well I'm going to sleep .. bye guys …**

**prongz4lyf has left the conversation **

**Blackdog: so just the two of us … why did you do that …**

**Dirtylilsecret: well think of it this way .. at least I didn't tell them what you really watch **

**Blackdog: yeah thanx for that if they found out that I watch UNICORN PLANET … I'm dead ..**

**Dirtylilsecret: see guys I told you I can get him to tell you guys what he watches …**

**Blackdog: WHAT ??  
**

**Dirtylilsecret: DON'T WORRY I WAS JOKING …**

**Blackdog: well I'm gonna eat .. Bye ..**

**Blackdog has left the conversation **

**prongz4lyf: that was a dirty trick moony **

**Gryffindorgirl: but a funny one **

**mrsLongbottom: what did he do to get you so pissed off **

**Frank4Alice: it has to be something BIG **

**Snapethepotionsmaster: I bet it was **

**Dirtylilsecret: he sent a virus to my computer .. which deleted MY EXTRA CREDIT ASSIGNMENT …**

**prongz4lyf: nice way to get him back … OMG HE WATCHES UNICORN PLANET .. lol**

**Snapethepotionsmaster: have you guys heard the theme song for it … I just looked it up on youtube … its gay **

**MrsLongbottom: lol .. we are going to have so much fun this year …**

**Frank4Alice: so snape .. are you part of our group now ??**

**Snapethepotionsmaster: I donno **

**prongz4lyf: yeah come on …**

**Snapethepotionsmaster: fine but just between us .. ok **

**Dirtylilsecret: got it … bye guys **

**Dirtylilsecret has left the conversation **

**Snapethepotionsmaster has left the conversation **

**mrsLongbottom has left the conversation **

**Frank4Alice has left the conversation **

**Gryffindorgirl has left the conversation**

**prongz4lyf has left the conversation **

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak: well menerva .. I have to say that was an interesting conversation … **

**Transfigurationisn'tforthelighthearted: yes , but I think the students have learnt something and made a new friend hopefully .**

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak: yes , interhouse unity is what the school needs .. this is going to be an eventful year …**

OMG … WAS THAT RANDOM OR WHAT … ok so it may have been a bit dragged but I couldn't think of what Sirius could watch … so I just dragged it along … sorry for the randomness … I'll try a bit harder next time to keep it less confusing … I made Snape and James have a truce because I wanted him in the conversation .. tell me what you guys think .. should he be in the next one ?? .. who else should be in the conversations ?? …

PLEASE R&R … THANKS FOR ALL YOU SUGGESTIONS AND SUPPORT … 


	7. Another dirty lil secret!

**Hey! Another chappie! YAY! Ok, people are saying that our story is crap and pointless! Well….guess what? That's the WHOLE point (not the crap part) THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT, PEOPLE! If you're bored and had a long tiring, stressful, boring day……this is THE fanfic to read! I don't want to make this long so please R&R………………**

* * *

****

****

Another Dirty lil secret!

* * *

**James: prongz4lyf **

**Sirius: blackdog (black dog)**

**Lily: Gryffindorgirl(Gryffindor girl) **

**Alice: mrsLongbottom (mrs Longbottom) **

**Remus: dirtylilsecretrevealed (dirty little secret revealed)**

**Frank: Frank4Alice(Frank for Alice) **

**Severus: snapethepotionsmaster (Snape the potions master)**

**Dumbledore: NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak (Nitwit, Blubber, oddment and tweak)**

**McGonagall: Transfigurationisn'tforthelighthearted (transfiguration isn't for the light hearted) **

**Tonks: TonksDorasamething (Tonks, dora, same thing)**

**Markus Filet (The Hogwarts newspaper writer): Hognews **

**Verna Palookas (the Hogwarts gossip queen): Vernano1 **

* * *

**Another Dirty lil secret!**

* * *

Prongz4lyf: hey paddy

Blackdog: hey prongzie

Prongz4lyf: DONT CALL ME THAT!

Blackdog: spelling mistake, prongz, it's don't with a comma!

Prongz4lyf: shut up!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: WOW! I'm impressed, paddy knows how to spell!

Blackdog: shut up!

Prongz4lyf: I wonder where you're learning how to spell!

Blackdog: w-w-what??

Prong4lyf: nothing

Blackdog: get a life, prongz!

Prongz4lyf: shut up and go watch unicorn planet!

Blackdog: what's unicorn planet? Moony, do you know what he's talking about?

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: no I don't (cough cough)

Blackdog: whatever! Anyways, moony, why did your nickname change? It's not like the dirty lil secret you kept is revealed, rite?

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: no, of course not, paddy. Erm…..why would it? I AM a good friend!

Prongz4lyf: sure you are, moony!

Blackdog: MOONY! What's he talking about?

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: I don't know!

Blackdog: I'M TELLING, MOONY! I'm dobbing!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: wimp! Who are you gonna tell, wimp?

Blackdog: YOU WATCH!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: well…I can't watch!

Blackdog: whatever! YOU READ!

Prongz4lyf: rofl!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: it wasn't that funny, prongz!

Prongz4lyf: whatever

Blackdog: hey……how come you aren't talking as much as you usually do! Anyways! I'm still dobbing you know!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: whatever!

Blackdog: DON'T WHATEVER ME! You watc……YOU READ!

NITWITBLUBBERODDMENTANDTWEAK HAS BEEN ADDED TO THE CONVERSATION

NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak: Hello my fellow Hogwartians!

Blackdog: OH NO! WHAT DID I DO?

Prongz4lyf: OH NO! WHAT DID YOU DO, PADFOOT! HOW COULD YOU TAKE THAT RISK!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: yeah paddy!

Blackdog: shut up!

NITWITBLUBBERODDMENTANDTWEAK HAS BEEN DELETED FROM THE CONVERSATION

Blackdog: phew!

Prongz4lyf: phew!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: (follows the stupidity of friends) phew!

Blackdog: prongz, how come you're not talking so much?

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: yeah, prongz

**20 seconds later**

Blackdog: PRONGZ!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: prongz?

Blackdog: PRONGZIE!

**10 seconds later**

Prongz4lyf: huh?

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: What are you doing?

Prongz4lyf:erm……nothing!

Blackdog: yeah right!

Prongz4lyf: what?

* * *

**Moony and padfoot's conversation**

Blackdog: why is prongz acting soo weird?

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: are you seriously that thick?

Blackdog: I AM Sirius but without the ly!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: idiot! This mean that prongz is watching something!

Blackdog: HAHAHAHA! Really? Oh my god! I'm gonna go and find out!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: You're at his house?

Blackdog: well duh!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: Idiot, then why didn't you check before?

Blackdog: well……sorry!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: you better be!

Blackdog: Well I am!

* * *

**Moony, prongz and padfoot's conversation**

Blackdog: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Prongz4lyf: what?

Blackdog: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: what?

Blackdog: HAHAHAHA!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: OK! This is getting scary.

Blackdog: well……what I saw is scarier!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: what did you see?

Blackdog: you know why prongz isn't answering?

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: why?

Blackdog: BECAUSE HE'S WATCHING UNICORN PLANET! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: HAHAHAHAHA! Wait……how is that scary?

Blackdog: HAHAHA! HE HAD A UNICRON PLANET SHIRT, A UNICORN PLANET HAT AND A UNICORN TOY!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Prongz4lyf: huh? NO I'M NOT!

Blackdog: HEY! WAIT! Is that a new episode?

Prongz4lyf: yea……I mean……WHAT?

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: HAHAHA!

Blackdog: WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME! And where did you get those unicorn planet stuff?

Prongz4lyf: I made them!

Blackdog: COOL! Can you make me one too! I am soo gonna watch that episode! I am soo there!

BLACKDOG HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

Prongz4lyf: PADFOOT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Oh well. Bye moony! I'm gonna go watch!

PRONGZ4LYF HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: whatever! Why do I have to be friends with THE biggest idiots? WHY?! WHY?! OH GOD, WHY?!

Gryffindorgirl: because they need a babysitter!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: FINALLY! You're chatting!

mrsLongbottom: Well done, Remus! You got it out of Potter!

Gryffindorgirl: I knew you could do it, Remus!

Frank4Alice: yeah! Well done, mate!

Snapethepotionsmaster: Yeah! I never I would say this, but, well done! You just made my day!

Hognews: Yeah, thanks! This conversation is soo going to be on the front page!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: What?! FRONT PAGE! But they'll find out!

Hognews: Who says they will? They never read the Hogwarts newspaper!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: You've made your point!

TonksDorasamething: you know Hognews is correct!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: How do you know?

TonksDorasamething: well I AM Sirius' cousin!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: Oh, yeah!

HOAGNEWS HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

Vernano1: This is going to be the number ONE gossip news! Two of the HOTTEST guys watch kid shows! I wonder what all the girls will think of them now!

VERNANO1 HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

Transfigurationisn'tforthelighthearted: Now may I leave?

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: sure thing, professor

Transfigurationisn'tforthelighthearted: thank you! Now I will take my leave! Bye and DON'T forget to do your homework!

TRANFIGURATIONISN'TFORTHELIGHTHEARTED HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

Gryffindorgirl: same here! HAHAHAHA! UNICORN PLANET! HEHEHEHE! BYE!

GRYFFINDORGIRL HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

Snapethepotionsmaster: me too! Bye, guys!

SNAPETHEPOTIONSMASTER HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

mrsLongbottom: me too! Bye!

MRSLONGBOTTOM HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

Frank4Alice: Then I have to go too!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: where are you?

Frank4Alice: What's it to you? (blushes furiously)

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: HAHAHA! I KNEW IT! Fine, go and finish off your business with Alice!

Frank4Alice: Whatever! Bye

FRANK4ALICE HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: well, that just leaves me and you, Nymphadora

TonksDorasamething: DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: sorry! I just like calling people by their first name!

TonksDorasamething: well……I'm different!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: fine……you're special, tonks!

TonksDorasamething: Thanks! Well……I'm gonna go now! Bye!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: fine! Ditch me!

TonksDorasamething: Why would I ditch you? I mean……sorry, but I have to go! Bye!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: Why do you never stay and talk to me?

TonksDorasamething: uummmmm……no reason! Bye!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: Fine! But I WILL find out!

TonksDorasamething: (gulp) whatever! Bye!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: Bye

TONKSDORASAMETHING HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: Guess I'm all alone!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: Well...you guessed correct, moony!

Dirtylilsecretrevealed: GREAT! NOW I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!

* * *

**FINALLY I'M FINISHED! (does a happy dance until hits the wall and cries)! Sorry the chapters are just random ones! It's because me and prongzie (my friend who's sharing this account with me) are doing a chapter each! And……guess what? Next week it's gonna be our birthday! (mine's on 1****st**** August and prongzie's on the 3****rd**** August!) YAY! (again does the happy dance until hits the wall again and finally learns my lesson)!**

**NOW………REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! YAY! **

**BYE! **


	8. OMFG

Hey guys

Ok well our recent chapters have been really random so .. I'd like to say that this story is coming to an end … because we are running out of idea's … but never fear … we are still writing a few more chapters … so for the mean time … enjoy ..

* * *

**James: prongz4lyf **

**Sirius: blackdog (black dog)**

**Lily: Gryffindorgirl (Gryffindor girl) **

**Alice: mrsLongbottom (Mrs. Longbottom) **

**Remus: random (random)**

**Frank: Frank4Alice (Frank for Alice) **

**Severus: snapethepotionsmaster (Snape the potions master)**

**Dumbledore: NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak (Nitwit, Blubber, oddment and tweak)**

**Tonks: TonksDorasamething (Tonks, Dora, same thing)**

**Malfoy: ilovehernothimdamit (I love her not him damit) **

**Voldermort; I'mgoningtokillharrypotterinthefuture (I'm going to kill Harry potter in the future)**

**prongz4lyf says: hey **

**blackdog says: hey prongfoot**

**prongz4lyf says: huh ??**

**blackdog says: I mean paddongz **

**blackdog says: or was it moontail **

**blackdog says: ok HEY POTTER**

**blackdog says: I mean James … **

**prongz4lyf says: are u ok paddy ??**

**blackdog says: oh so black's paddy **

**blackdog says: I mean I'm paddy **

**prongz4lyf says: ok … yeah ur paddy , I'm prongz , remus is moony and peter is wormtail .**

**blackdog says: oh yeah right , I knew that I was just testing you **

**prongz4lyf says: I'm sure **

**blackdog says: so james … prongz … what do u think about lily …**

**prongz4lyf says: lily ?? u know I really don't like her and that I'm only dating her because of that bet we made … and I'm winning **

**blackdog says: James potter you better be lying **

**prongz4lyf says: lol that's a great impersonation of lily hahaha , but we both know that I love you and only you Sirius …**

**blackdog says: wait you and black are gay ?? together ?? ewwwwwwwwww**

**prongz4lyf says: ur seriously acting weird today paddy ….**

**blackdog says: I've got to go … bye **

**prongz4lyf says: bye u handsome devil **

**blackdog says: hehe(laughs nervously) **

**blackdog says: has left the conversation **

**prongz4lyf says: heheheh I can't belive she actually thought I was prongz …**

**THE NEXT DAY **

**prongz4lyf says: hey ppl **

**blackdog says: hey **

**mrsLongbottom says : why the hell am I in this conversation**

**Random says ; hey guys **

**Frank4Alice says: hey **

**Snapethepotionsmaster says: whats up ??**

**TonksDorasamething says : ELLO **

**Ilovehernothimdamit says: who the hell added me to this conversation **

**Gryffindorgirl says : hey ….ummm guys **

**prongz4lyf says: Remus **

**blackdog says: added **

**prongz4lyf says: you **

**blackdog says: to **

**prongz4lyf says: the **

**blackdog says: conversation **

**prongz4lyf says: hehehe **

**blackdog says: hey lily … can you believe me and james are so much a like that we finish each others words … its like we are soul mates …**

**Gryffindorgirl says : heheheh … (awkward silence)**

**Gryffindorgirl has left the conversation **

**Ilovehernothimdamit says: well …. **

**Snapethepotionsmaster says: WTF …. Since when was Potter Gay black … see I can understand you cause you seem the type but Potter … **

**prongz4lyf says: yeah soz .. Paddy … but I'm just not feeling it … and besides I love lily …**

**Random says ; yeah your acting weirder than normal padfoot **

**Random says ; I love you Malfoy **

**Ilovehernothimdamit says: OMFG … REALLY ??**

**Random says ; yeah sure **

**Ilovehernothimdamit says: OMG … I LoVe YOU 2 **

**Random says ; he he he …. …. …. I really don't like you **

**Ilovehernothimdamit says: wait that wasn't me **

**Snapethepotionsmaster says: sure it wasn't , like we'd believe that **

**prongz4lyf says: yeah you tell him Sev**

**blackdog says: WTF … whats with Sev …. ??**

**prongz4lyf says: we're friends … you just don't get it ….**

**Ilovehernothimdamit has left the conversation **

**TonksDorasamething says : heheh yeah guys sorry to tell you but this is getting really awkward …..**

**TonksDorasamething has left the conversation **

**Frank4Alice has left the conversation without saying goodbye because he thinks the mood it really awkward and weird in this conversation and decided to leave straight away and has decided to appear offline so that you can't add him back to the conversation .**

**mrsLongbottom has just left the conversation **

**Random says ; so what was that about ??**

**blackdog says: well I know lily left because she thinks that me and James are gay and that james is only dating her for a bet between us.**

**prongz4lyf says:… how did you get her to believe that ??**

**blackdog says: … well yesterday .. you went out so I decided to log in as you and then someone logged in as me and then started talking to me and asking me about what you felt about lily … so I lied …. Hehehe **

**Random says ; IDIOT **

**Snapethepotionsmaster says: yeah i really didn't think you could get any stupider …  
**

**Gryffindorgirl says : is that so Sirius black **

**prongz4lyf says: yeah … hehe funny thing is … that yesterday .. I was at lily's house … **

**blackdog says: OH SHIT …. I'm gonna start running now ….**

**blackdog has left the conversation ….**

**prongz4lyf says: yeah you better run …. **

**Gryffindorgirl says : … I am gonna kill him ….**

**Gryffindorgirl and prongz4lyf have left the conversation to go kill Sirius black … who by now is a dead man ….**

**Random says ; yeah .. well bye .. i have hw to do ….**

**Snapethepotionsmaster says: hey have you done you transfigure ation homework ??**

**Random says ; yeah … do you need help **

**Snapethepotionsmaster says: yeah .. hold on I'll get my stuff**

**Random says ;kk**

**Snapethepotionsmaster says: back … start with Q1 **

**Random says ; ok so in question .. 1 it tell us ….that we need to know the effect of transforming an object using **

**NOW … I could … continue with this conversation … but .. alas it would take u many many pages and a lot of my time .. because it is McGonagall , so I will move on to the next conversation … **

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak says : Hello Tom .. I see that you have made a new account **

**I'mgoningtokillharrypotterinthefuture says: yeah I have because my old one was full of messages full of unicorn planet … because I was sharing an account with James potter .**

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak says : well I must say that you msn name is quite intriguing …**

**I'mgoningtokillharrypotterinthefuture says: yeah very unique **

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak says : so who is this Harry potter person ??**

**I'mgoningtokillharrypotterinthefuture says: oh .. well I was shopping the other day and I met my old friend J.K Rowling and we go into a bit of an argument and then she told me that she is going to write a story about me and this boy named harry potter and that this boy was going to kill me so I told her that I would kill him first .**

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak says : well that's interesting **

**I'mgoningtokillharrypotterinthefuture says: well I was going to have a tea party and wanted to know if you wanted to come … **

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak says : well of course , and I'll tell you what we'll do … we'll watch cat face and Charlie the unicorn on you tube ..**

**I'mgoningtokillharrypotterinthefuture says: why yes of course **

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak says : well I best be off …**

**I'mgoningtokillharrypotterinthefuture says: yes me to … and remember ,not to invite slughorn … he's such a couch potato , this Saturday .. remember **

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak says : yeah … I obviously won't invite him … I'll see you there **

**NitwitBlubberoddmentandtweak has left the conversation**

**I'mgoningtokillharrypotterinthefuture has left the conversation **

* * *

Well that's the end opf that chapter 

Just so you know … I don't own any of the characters or J.K Rowling .. but If I did then I would have created a twist in the last Harry potter book like voldermort being harrys real father and james gets married to a beautiful girl .. that goes by the name of …. (insert name here) and Sirius marries a really weird thing named (insert name here ) 

Well that's all for now …

Prongfoot 


	9. NOTICE please read

**Hey guys ...**

**sorry to tell you that we PRONGFOOT have decided to end this fanfiction ...**

**yeah i know so of you are really happy ... , **

**and those who actually like it are pretty bummed out about it ... **

**so we are doing one last chapter so if you have any requests please feel free to tell us during the next week or so , because after that this fanfic will be terminated ...**

**thanks guys for all your support **

**and for those who didn't like the story ... may we please remind you that this is our fanfiction and it was funny to us ...(yeah we lame retards and we're proud** **of it ) **

**if you didn't lyk it the dont read it ...**

**thankz once again guys **

**and yeah we put alot of time in our first fanfic**

**Prongfoot : **

**this fanfiction was made by to really good friends who are in love wth the mauraders ...and yes these two girls / boys (we aren't sure) are retarded but they this fiction was funny to them ...**

**one more chapter ...**

**bye guys**


End file.
